Quest:Beyond the "Do Not Open" Door
General Information Historical: The encounter was bugged. You had to flee at certain points (particularly after failing the random check right before the 1st momentous fight) for a better fighting chance, but this could have lead you to a page from which you couldn't exit without quitting the game. If you encounter this bug please inform the GM. As a non-AG character, I've visited the statue more than 20 times without triggering the adventure. Also, no meeting with the mysterious woman at the "X" door, so this may be another hidden prerequisite to the quest. Tips The final battle for this adventure is against a scaled foe with high specials (~50), moderately high SP (~300) and you won't be able to use any powers or certain items (like Kepbekk elixirs). Therefore it is highly recommended to: * Have high SP. The more the better. * Have all three blessings. * Use items and a weapon with good specials to fight a scaled opponent, such as the Hale Blade, the Medallion Of Phase Form and Nimble Plate Boots. * Save before entering the portal! Prerequisites * Examine a door emblazoned with a blue 'X' at least once * Look at the statue repeatedly. ** 1st glance - flavor text ** 2-3 "Suddenly, the statue trembles slightly, stirring up a small cloud of dust on the shelf before abruptly becoming still." ** 4-5 "Suddenly, the statue trembles, rattling the shelf before abruptly becoming still." ** 6-10 "Suddenly, the statue trembles violently, shaking the entire shelf before abruptly becoming still. A bright red triangle appears on the statue's distorted face and then promptly vanishes. The instant the triangle disappears, the image of a blue 'X' forms at the fore of your thoughts, only to be swept aside with your very next breath." ** You receive the Engraved Stone Disc and begin the adventure. Note: sometimes it takes fewer attempts to start the adventure. Walkthrough You need to pass four times a Fortification(40+) or Shadow Magic(50+) or Telekinesis(40+) check to close the door for +8 specific XP or . If you fail the check at some point a tentacle will wrap around your neck Put the disc on the door and pass three and two After you pass the checks you'll receive 128 general XP. You lose the disc, but now the 'X' marked door can be opened to enter the portal behind it. If you decide to leave the inn after this point you can access the portal by looking again at the statue until the "...image of a blue 'X' forms at the fore of your thoughts..." Enter the portal Move to the pool (you might need to reach and touch it once) and back until you'll be attacked by four times (these foes are likely weaker than the stated MR, but more testing is needed). *Examine the pool **Initially you can reach into it to recover ever increasing amounts of health (based on your total health). However, when the healed amount will be close to your total health, the next attempt to reach into the pool WILL KILL YOU! *Move through the arch to the east **Examine the lever ***Pull the lever to the right, defeat the to receive the Thin Wooden Key ***Then pull the lever to the left **Examine the chest ***After the lever is set to the left use the Thin Wooden Key to receive Vial of Shimmering Water and Thick Stone Key. **Examine the lever ***Pull the lever to the right again to deactivate the glyphs. *Move through the arch to the west **Examine the chest ***Stepping on the glyphs unprepared will cause ever increasing damage which will eventually KILL YOU! ***Use the Thick Stone Key to receive Jagged Blue Stone and Sculpted Stone Shard. *Examine the pool **Use Vial of Shimmering Water to receive +16 XP. **Now use the Jagged Blue Stone for another +16 XP. *Move through the arch to the east **Open the chest again to receive another Jagged Blue Stone and Sculpted Stone Shard. *Examine the pool **Use the Jagged Blue Stone again for another +16 XP, and another Sculpted Stone Shard. *Move through the arch to the west **Examine the chest, look inside of it and use the three Sculpted Stone Shards to receive +32 XP and the Tentacle Statuette. *Move through the arch to the east **Pull the lever to the center *Move through the arch to the north **Move to the iron door and note which symbols appear there. **Move to the dais ***Use the Tentacle Statuette to receive +32 XP ***Rotate the sculptures in the order depicted on the iron door. **'Note: You will lose all of your NV at this point!' **Return to the iron door and attempt to move away from it. ***Pull the glowing latch on the door - your SP will be fully restored and a door will open. ***Retreat to a defensive stance and pass ***If you hold your ground to fight , however, you should instead retreat, then go back to the dais and to the door. The creature will be damaged. Now the fight will be . Repeat this again several times (7?) until an automatic fight will ensue against ***At this point you can weaken Gorbulgra even further by fleeing the fight as soon as possible. After a short text another automatic fight will ensue, but this time against . Do this twice to fight . After defeating Gorbulgra you'll have a chance to open the mysterious door at the inn again by passing to find... a closet! The adventure will conclude giving you +2,048 general and +128 AS&P XP for finishing the adventure. After finishing the adventure you'll find an old man seated on a stump just outside the Demon Dactyl Inn & Tavern. That man, Belhirk, will tell you stories of various famous Sryth adventurers (legendary players). Rewards * +128 general XP for closing the door with the disc (not including magic specific XP) * +112 general XP for opening the chamber with Gorbulgra * +2,048 general and +128 AS&P XP for finishing the adventure Category:Informal Adventures Category:All Quests